mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! Admin Congrats on Admin!-- 12:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! 13:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Your Welcome!-- 18:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Admin! Well Arj I had a feeling you were going to be and admin and now you are! Congrats buddy (this means lots o clicks on your symbiosis mod.)-- 13:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again. 13:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::No problem i'm clicking now!-- 13:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done yet? 14:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well sorry for not getting back to you but yeah I'm done =)-- 22:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks :) 22:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Anytime buddy.-- 22:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Admin!! Hey ho! Congrats for you being now an Admin! I wish you good luck in this new world! :) 13:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, thanks. 13:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ironic You know its ironic that your avatars helmet is in the shape of an A.-- 22:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Weird. 22:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::It was written in lego for you to be admin.-- 22:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well done the clicks.-- 13:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yay! Thanks! 14:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Admin I wasnt for you or against you, because i barely knew you. Now i realize you are so helpful . Congrats. 18:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Don't worry, I won't take it personally. 23:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Harvest the bricks are still coming just i didn't want to over click.-- 00:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, OK. Just tell me when you are done :) ::Done.-- 00:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sweet! Harvesting. 00:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll try for tomorrow. -- 00:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, I am that admin :P 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeh :D -- 22:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Grey brick clicks Here they come. (more are coming later.)-- 12:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) If your done harvesting I've got some more clicks.-- 22:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Yups, I is done. 22:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great more are coming up.-- 22:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah now I have another lightworm mod!-- 22:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yay! It really helps, I would get yet another, but it would put me back about 10 days, and I would only get 1 more Transparent brick per day. 22:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well it does help my trans bricks are doubled! plus I already get 3 per day this just gives me four per day! -- 22:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Whoa, you are up to 4 Lightworms? Nice. I get a steady 13 Transparent Bricks per day, and if you could click 25 times on a lightworm while you are on my page it would be appreciated. Also, I think that I will click your lightworms when I can, it is the least I can do to thank you. 23:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh no i don't have four light worms just someone clicks them every day. (do to a trade ;D )-- 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe, that is good. 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep oh and if we could do a block and click trade that would be great! Nebs are for you a new blueprint for me.-- 23:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I am always suckering people into that one ;). Tomorrow is when I can do that, cause Kjhf got my clicks today. 23:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC)